The present invention relates to a hand machine tool with a tool holder.
In particular it relates to a hand machine tool which has a tool holder which is mounted on a rotatable spindle and provided with cutting or opening surrounding a cone and torque transmitting elements cooperating with a clamping ring.
A hand machine tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such hand machine tools is disclosed for example in the European patent document EP 265 380 B2. In this reference a polygon-like shaped ring spring is utilized as a locking element. The special shape of the spring reduces the cost of manufacture of the machine and also increases the expenses for tensioning and mounting of the spring.